1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a stage and an organic light emitting display device using a stage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting displays. An organic light emitting display generates an image based on light emitted from an organic light emitting diode in each pixel. The light is generated based on a recombination of electrons and holes in an active layer of the diode. Such a display has high response speed and low power consumption.
In operation, a data driver supplies data signals to data lines, a scan driver supplies a scan signal to scan lines, an emission driver supplies an emission control signal to emission control lines. The data lines, scan lines, and emission control lines are connected to the pixels.
The pixels are selected when a scan signal is supplied to the scan line. The selected pixels then receive data signals from the data lines. Light emitted from the pixels have luminances based on the data signals. The emission time of the pixels are controlled by the emission control signal from the emission driver.
The scan lines and emission control lines may be driven by different stages. As a result, dead space is increased. For example, a stage for driving the scan lines and a stage for driving the emission control lines are mounted in a panel. This may increase dead space. Also, the stages for driving the scan lines and emission control lines include a plurality of transistors and a plurality of capacitors. This increases circuit complexity and power consumption. Also, the stages for driving the scan lines and the emission control lines are driven by a plurality of signal lines, which further increases dead space and power consumption.